Glossary
__NOEDITSECTION__ A AFV Acronym for Armored Fighting Vehicle. AI Acronym for Artificial Intelligence. AMR Acronym for Anti-Materiel Rifle. Anti-materiel An adjective for a tool used for the purpose of destroying inanimate objects as opposed to personnel. APC Acronym for Armored Personnel Carrier. AR Acronym for Augmented Reality. Also a term for ArmaLite rifles. Artificial intelligence A broad term for a program that can make decisions of its own accord upon giving it a set of data. Assault rifle Archaic term for automatic rifle. Regularly confused with the term AR. Augmented reality A term for displays that overlay information and graphics onto a video feed of the real-world surroundings. Automatic rifle Official Cyberian term for rifles that are self-repeating. Rifles do not necessarily need a full-auto setting to be considered 'automatic' rifles. B Backblast The mass of hot gas that explodes from the back end of an RPG or recoilless rifle. Recommend not being in the way. Bionics Field of studies and artificial products of varying advancement intended to replace parts of the body. C CATOBAR Acronym for Catapult Assisted Take-Off But Arrested Recovery. Refers to the use of aircraft catapults to extremely accelerate the vehicle to takeoff, and arrestor cables to very quickly decelerate aircraft upon landing. Commanding officer The officially recognized leader of a given unit. Corps Pronounced: "kor". A term for a significant division or branch of military forces. Cybernetics Field of studies and artificial products of varying advancement intended for placement in or on the body to enhance its abilities or grant it new ones. D Drone A generic term for any unmanned vehicle. Usually used in the context of unmanned aerial vehicles. E EMALS Acronym for Electromagnetic Aircraft Launch System. Refers to aircraft catapult systems that utilize linear induction motors. F Firearm Synonym for gun. Federal A form of government where levels of government are staggered; where different levels of government are allowed to make their own laws that do not legally interfere with the higher powers' laws. Food bar An edible, compressed bar of food with significant nutritional value. Can be synthetic or organic. G Gun launderer A term for people who make a profit "laundering" (i.e., illegally supplying unlicensed people with) guns. Gun license A license necessary for the legal acquisition and non-malicious use of a class of firearms. Further reading: Gun laws in Cyberia H Headquarters Base of operations, used in the context of law enforcement and riot control. Heads-up display A similar term for augmented reality, or AR. HMG Acronym for Heavy Machine Gun. HMMWV Acronym for High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle. Pronounced "humvee". Heavy machine gun A machine gun that feeds from a continuous belt of ammunition, and fires bullets of at least .50 caliber (12.7mm in diameter). HUD Acronym for Heads-Up Display. Humvee A generic term for a four-wheeled armored vehicle that resembles the form of a truck. Hypersonic Travelling at least five times the speed of sound. I IFV Acronym for Infantry Fighting Vehicle. Infantry A term for ground troops. Armed personnel who operate outside of a vehicle. J Jump jet A jet-powered aircraft that is capable of VTOL, STOVL and hovering. L Light machine gun A machine gun that feeds from a continuous belt of ammunition. M Machine gun Another term for automatic rifle. Machine pistol A pistol that is capable of fully automatic fire. Main battle tank A very large, armored and tracked vehicle with a large-bore cannon. MBT Acronym for Main Battle Tank. Materiel Different than material. Materiel refers to physical objects that are used for military purposes. Money laundering A term for the act of concealing the origin of profits, whether the profits are legal or illegal. MOS Acronym for Military Occupational Specialty. Refers to the job code that is given in addition to a serviceman's military job title. MRAP Acronym for Mine-Resistant; Ambush Protected. Also a generic term for a four or six wheeled armored vehicle that resembles the shape of a truck. Pronounced: "em-rap". Muzzle velocity The velocity of a projectile at the point that it leaves the end of a barrel. Officially measured in meters per second rather than feet per second. Muzzle energy The kinetic energy of a projectile at the point that it leaves the end of a barrel. Measured in joules, and calculated by a formula. Further reading: Gun laws in Cyberia N Nanite An extremely small machine/robot usually used to perform actions inside of a body at the nanometer level. Synonymous with "nanomachine". O Organic Made or grown in a natural manner. Organic food bar An edible, compressed bar of naturally grown foods. P Personnel Term used for people who are part of an organization, especially if military. PMC Acronym for Private Military Company, Private Military Corperation, or in the context of an individual person: Private Military Contractor. Policeman A non-officer member of a government-authorized police organization. Police officer A policeman who has been promoted into officer-grade ranks. Often incorrectly used as a term for policemen. Private military company A company that offers services using armed personnel for profit. Private military contractor An armed individual that offers their services for profit. Private military corperation A corperation of private military companies. R Recoilless rifle A rifle that utilizes backblast recoil to counterbalance the rearward recoil of firing, resulting in nearly zero recoil. Though similar in form and feel to an RPG, recoilless rifles do not fire rockets. Research & development Development of new and/or upgraded technologies, especially in a military context. Rifle A gun that has a rifled barrel. Rifled A term for a barrel that has rifling. Rifling Spiraling grooves cut in a gun barrel to impart spin on its projectile(s) for ballistic stability. RPG Acronym for ручной противотанковый гранатомёт (transliterated as "ruchnoy protivotankovy granatomyot"), meaning "hand-held anti-tank grenade launcher". Often used as a generic term for any weapon that launches rockets. S SACLOS Acronym for Semi-Automatic Command to Line Of Sight. A guidance command that continuously corrects a projectile's flight path into the center of the launcher's line of sight. SBR Acronym for Short-Barreled Rifle. Schutzstaffel Highly derogatory insult to the Riot Control Corps. Used to compare them to Nazi Germany's paramilitary organization of the same name. German for "Protection Squadron". Serviceman A term for a person employed by a military. Short-barreled rifle An archaic term for a rifle with either a short barrel (<16", <406mm), or that is short in overall length (<26", 660mm). Not an officially recognized term for firearms by the Cyberian government. Silencer Synonymous with "suppressor". A device attached to and/or around a gun barrel to lessen its sound signature and flash. The added weight tends to slightly reduce recoil. The capturing of propellant gasses and subsequent increase in pressure tends to slightly increase muzzle velocity. Smoothbore A barrel that is smooth as opposed to rifled. Sniper Specially trained personnel well-practiced in the arts of camouflage, scouting, and of course long-range marksmanship. Usually partnered closely with a spotter. Sniper rifle A specialized rifle designed specifically for precision shooting at long ranges. Speed of sound The speed of free vibrations in a particular medium. For air at one atmosphere of pressure, the speed of sound is about 340m/s (760mph). Spotter Personnel whose main job is to spot targets, and observe and relay ballistic data. STOVL Acronym for Short Take-off and Vertical Landing. Refers mostly to jump jets Stratocracy A governmental system where government officials must be enlisted into the country's military. Subsonic Travelling slower than the speed of sound. Sub machine gun A small machine gun that fires pistol-grade calibers (9mm, .45ACP, 5.7mm, etc.). Supersonic Travelling faster than the speed of sound. Suppressor Synonymous with "silencer". A device attached to and/or around a gun barrel to lessen its sound signature and flash. The added weight tends to slightly reduce recoil. The capturing of propellant gasses and subsequent increase in pressure tends to slightly increase muzzle velocity. SWAT Acronym for Special Weapons And Tactics. A term for a police force that applies military weapons and tactics to a situation. Synthetic Made in an artificial manner. Synthetic food bar An edible, compressed bar of synthetic food with significant nutritional value. Comes in a variety of usually artificial flavors. T Tank Heavily armored vehicle that usually has at least three axles. Most commonly refers to MBTs, which have caterpillar tracks and a large-bore cannon. TOW Acronym for Tube-launched, Optically-tracked, Wire-guided. U Unitary A form of government projection of power where laws are ultimately made, deleted and enforced by only the highest authority in the government. This is in contrast to the federal system where smaller areas are allowed to form their own laws that do not legally interfere with the higher powers' laws. Unmanned Lacking a driver/pilot. Vehicle operates itself autonomously using artificial intelligence. V VTOL Acronym for Vertical Take-Off & Landing. Refers to helicopters and jump jets. Wire-guided A guidance system that uses thin wires strung between projectile and gun to relay ballistic data and corrections. Usually employs a SACLOS guidance command. Category:Special Info